


Home

by lucyfairyglitter



Series: NaLu Oneshots [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Nalu - Freeform, happy natsu day :D, nalu family, returning home after a mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25138348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyfairyglitter/pseuds/lucyfairyglitter
Summary: Natsu returns home after a month long mission.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: NaLu Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820953
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! enjoy the family nalu ;) take care of yourselves <3 also happy natsu day!!

The stars reminded him of her. Shining brightly, even when surrounded in a void of darkness. As he trudged home through the thick forests, he would sneak glances up, staring at the heavenly bodies that scattered the sky. Happy was flying slowly by his side. Both of them were exhausted, but they promised Lucy they would be home today.

“Can’t we just rest,” Happy groaned. “I’m so tired, I feel like I’m gonna collapse in any minute now…”

Natsu sighed, fixing the straps on his bag. “Sorry, buddy. We promised Lucy and Luke that we’d be home. I don’t wanna let them down.”

“They can wait another day…” Happy yawned into his paw, falling down slightly before catching himself. Natsu’s eyes cast down with no response. Happy wouldn’t understand. The memory of leaving Lucy for an entire year plagued him. It was his biggest regret, and he vowed to himself he would never leave her alone again, especially now. Leaving her with their two year old son to complete an S-Class mission with Happy was difficult for him to do, but he promised he would return in a month’s time. He had to fulfill his oath.

They silently continued, only the forest’s harmony of the cricket’s chirps and the cicada’s hums in their ears.

Back at the Dragneel house, Lucas lifted up his stuffed toy dragon, making loud roars and smashing it against the floor. Lucy sat on the floor beside him, surrounded by stray toys. She smiled fondly as her son continued to play, standing up and running around their living room with his dragon in hand, pretending it could fly.

“Mama, Mama! Look!” Lucas said, throwing the dragon in the air. “He can fly! He can fly!” The young blonde boy laughed as he did so, clearly entertained by his actions.

Lucy giggled at her adorable son. He reminded her so much of her husband. Lucas was always enthusiastic, always ready to play or fight. It seemed like he would never get tired. The boy threw his toy, making it land right next to Lucy. He stumbled over to her, picking up his dragon and grinning brightly at her. Without a word, he fell into her embrace, giggling as she kissed his little rosey cheeks. Sitting in his mother’s lap, he lifted his dragon in front of her face. “Do you like him?”

“Of course, sweetie.” Lucy smiled warmly. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know, I have some friends at school who are scared of dragons.”

“Scared?” Lucy asked. “Hmm, I can see why. But I don’t think dragons are scary at all.”

Lucas’s large, onyx eyes met Lucy’s. They were the exact same color as Natsu’s. Lucy always thought her husband’s eyes were beautiful.

“Is it because my grandpa was a dragon?”

“Yep,” She said with a loving ruffle to his unruly blonde hair. “He was the strongest dragon. The king of all dragons.”

Lucas stared in awe, a grin forming on his face. He had never met a dragon before, but from all the stories his parents told him, he felt like he was connected to them. “I wanna meet a dragon one day!”

“A friendly dragon, I’d hope,” Lucy said warmly, her mind tracing back to when the guild had to battle several dragons many years ago. They weren’t exactly the kindest. 

With a glance at the clock above the TV lacrima, she realized how late it had gotten. The two had stayed up in hopes that Natsu would return today. He promised he would, but it seemed like they would have to wait a bit longer.

_ Oh well,  _ Lucy thought, feeling a pang of disappointment. “Lucas, it’s almost bedtime.” The boy frowned and pouted, sticking out his lower lip.

“Do I have tooo?”

“Yes,” she bent down to scoop him up, bringing him into her loving arms. He squirmed a bit but in the end, couldn’t compete with his mother’s strength. 

“But Daddy said he was gonna come home today!”

“I know, baby. But we can’t stay up too late. I’m sure he’ll be here tomorrow.” Lucas wrapped his small arms around his mother’s neck, burying his face below her jaw. 

“I miss Daddy.”

_ I do too.  _ “He’ll be home soon, I promise.” She kissed his forehead.

After changing into their sleeping clothes, Lucas pulled on his mother’s pant leg, “Can I sleep with you tonight, Mama?” She nodded, allowing him to run into the master bedroom and attempt to jump onto their bed, missing terribly.

Lucy picked him up and placed the little boy on her bed. She lifted the covers and slid in beside him, opening her arms so he could snuggle into her. When Natsu and Happy were here, there were nights where they would all sleep together, sharing stories and listening to Lucas’s fantastical tales he made up on his own. “He’s a storyteller, just like you!” Natsu would say, Lucy agreeing with a gentle laugh. On nights like these, she couldn’t help but miss his warm embrace. The bed just felt empty without him here. She felt a tiny thumb brush on her cheek, causing her to look down at her son.

“Why are you crying, Mama?”

_ I’m crying?  _ She thought frantically. Reaching up, she felt under her eyes, feeling a few tears building up. 

“Oh, sorry baby. I just miss your father, that’s all.”

She felt his small arms hug her, burying his face into the crook of her neck. Feeling some dampness on her shoulder, she could tell he was crying, too. Lucy pulled away, gently wiping the tears that dripped down her son’s cheeks.

“I miss him, too! So much!”

It pained Lucy to see her son crying. “He’ll be home soon, Lucas. I promise. Pinky promise.” Weakly lifting up her pinky, she interlocked it with her son’s. He gave her a watery giggle in return, resting his head on a pillow. Lucy reached over to switch off the lamp, drowning the two of them in darkness. In only a few minutes, she heard his soft snores.

_ Well, he fell asleep fast.  _ She thought with a sweet smile. He must’ve had a long day. Deciding to sleep off her sadness and longing for her husband, she draped an arm over her son and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off into a quiet slumber.

Natsu felt his stomach drop as he saw all the lights off in the house.  _ They must’ve already gone to bed. _

Unlocking the door, he slowly opened it so as to not wake anyone. Happy yawned and threw off his backpack, letting it fall next to the door. “Finally, we’re home!”

“Quiet,” Natsu shushed. “They’re asleep.”

“I can’t wait to snuggle up in bed!” Happy grinned, completely ignoring his partner’s warning. He flew off in the direction of his tiny bed, plopping down onto it. Natsu headed to the bathroom to take a shower and wash up, not wanting to dirty their bed. Lucy’s constant reminders of staying clean rang in his head, making him chuckle, He couldn’t wait to hold her in his arms again.

After a warm shower, he ruffled his damp hair up and changed into his sleeping clothes, some knee-length shorts and a tank top. Carefully creaking their bedroom door open, he peered in to check on his family. There, lying peacefully in the bed, was his beautiful wife, her arms wrapped around their son, both of them snoring softly. He approached the bed and gazed lovingly at them.

Lucy’s face was aglow by the moon’s pale light, her features were soft and elegant, her hair was swept back behind her. She wasn’t smiling, though, she had somewhat of a frown. She let out a sigh in her sleep, shifting slightly. Lucas was beneath her jaw, his unkempt hair ruffled up and clutching his toy dragon closely between him and his mother. The two most important people in Natsu’s life were here, in front of him. A smile formed on his face without even realizing it.

Gently lifting the covers, he slid into bed beside them and scootched closer. He heard a soft groan and watched Lucy’s eyes flutter open. 

“Natsu?” she asked, a tired smile on her lips. He laughed softly. “Yeah, it’s me, Luce.”

“You’re home,” she muttered, reaching a hand forward to place on his cheek, running her thumb over his scar. “You’re here. I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” he breathed, relishing the feeling of her hand on his skin. He kissed her palm before leaning forward to press his forehead against hers. They felt Lucas shift beneath them, but he stayed in a deep sleep.

She ran a hand through his damp hair, almost as if she was confirming that it was really him, before dropping her palm onto his neck, now tracing the scar that marked him there. Their eyes met, both of them reflecting the intense amount of affection and devotion they felt towards each other. Lucy giggled as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek before he did her lips. She returned his love merrily, rubbing her thumb over his cheek and smiling against his lips. 

“I’ll tell you everything in the morning,” he rasped after pulling away. Wrapping a strong arm around the two of them, he pulled his family into his chest, hearing a tired laugh from his wife. They fell into a deep slumber, eager for the sun to rise and for the family to finally be reunited again.


End file.
